L'impossible, pour toi
by Narcissa Malefoy
Summary: Harry et Draco sont encore ensemble au cour de potion, à leur plus grand malheur...Mais voila, cette fois là ne sera pas comme les autres.Car, à la suite d'une potion désastreuse, ils se retrouverons entraîné... Dans un monde sans Magie...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Harry Potter entra d'un pas lourd et blasé dans la grande salle sombre et humide, suivi par ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'installèrent près d'un vieux chaudron, au fond de la pièce, et attendirent sans impatience que le cours commence. Peu de temps après, la porte des cachots claqua brusquement, faisant sursauter violemment Neville. Le professeur Rogue entra, majestueux et hautain, sa cape noir volant derrière lui.

- Je tiens à vous avertir que la potion d'aujourd'hui ne peut être préparée par les imbéciles et les incapables qui peuplent malheureusement cette classe…

Son regard s'attarda cruellement sur Neville, et il fusilla Harry du regard, qui lui rendit son œillade meurtrière avec les intérêts.

- …C'est pour quoi, afin d'éviter des incidents fort regrettables, chaque Serpentard se verra affublé d'un Griffondor.

Les Rouge et Or lui lancèrent un regard noir, tandis que les Serpentard grimaçaient de dépits.

-Parkinson/Granger, Nott/Londubat, Zabini/Weasley, Malefoy/Potter, Smith/Finnigan …

Harry soupira. Il était encore avec ce crétin de Malefoy. Il se plaça à côté de celui-ci, non sans avoir auparavant échangé quelques insultes rituelles avec le Serpentard. Les groupes formés, le silence retomba, lourd et pesant. Les Griffondors fusillaient leur partenaires, et réciproquement mais personne n'osaient protester et Rogue en profita pour afficher les instructions au tableau. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et soupira une deuxième fois : la potion était d'une complexité déprimante.

- Potter, quand t'auras fini de soupirer, vas plutôt chercher les yeux d'anguille…



Harry le regarda avec hargne, mais le blond ne s'en aperçut pas, déjà plongé dans son chaudron bouillonnant. Après un nouveau soupir, Harry se leva à contre cœur et alla chercher les fameux yeux dans la grande armoire. Il aperçut le bocal et afficha une grimace de dégoût à la vue d'orbes vitreux à l'aspect visqueux trempant dans un liquide jaunâtre peu ragoûtant. Il les ramena à sa table, et afficha un sourire compatissant à son ami Ron, qui boudait en regardant hargneusement Blaise. Il regarda ensuite son ennemi s'afférer autour de la potion, hachant finement une plante ressemblant étrangement à une betterave jaune, et broyant parfaitement les yeux d'anguille, le visage impassible. Harry, une expression de profond ennui peinte sur le visage, ferma progressivement les yeux, envoûté par les vapeurs entêtantes qui s'échappaient de la mixture. Le blond le tira de son état semi- léthargique avec un coup de coude douloureux dans les côtes, l'air agacé.

- Ramène-moi les doxy séchées !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien, Malefoy !

- Encore heureux ! Quoique l'idée de te voir te traîner à mes pieds soit séduisante… Mais toujours est-il que tu ne sers à rien, et que moi, j'ai besoin de ces fichus insectes, alors bouge !

Le brun le fusilla du regard, et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'emplacement des ingrédients d'un pas traînant. Pour se venger, et dans une réaction purement infantile, il les balança à la tête de l'arrogant Serpentard. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco les évita, et les malheureux doxy finirent leur palpitante course dans la marmite. Le visage de Draco se figea instantanément en une expression de pure terreur, tandis que la potion vert pâle virait au bleu électrique.

-Putain Potter, tu es vraiment un abruti fini ! Il fallait deux antennes de Doxy, pas cinq Doxy entier ! Il faut…

Mais on ne sut jamais ce qu'il aurait fallu faire, car le blond fut coupé par une violente explosion.

Harry sentit un corps chaud s'écraser lourdement sur lui avant de sombrer dans le noir, assourdissant les hurlements de ses amis.

Mais que j'approuve totalement ! J'aurais fais pareil ! Nan mais! XD


	2. Chapitre I

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et les referma aussitôt. Il papillonna encore quelques secondes des paupières, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il essaya de bouger, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était légèrement écrasé par une masse chaude aux cheveux blonds. Il se redressa péniblement, les muscles douloureux, et repoussa doucement Malefoy, qui commençait à ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Le brun regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une petite ruelle délabrée, entourés par des poubelles. Pendant qu'Harry songeait au sublime paysage, Draco se redressa brusquement, pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait, Potter ?!

- Rien du tout. Soupira ledit Potter

- Tu es complètement malade ! S'indigna t-il. Tu aurais pu nous tuer, et…

- La ferme Malefoy.

Le Serpentard prit une expression outragée, coupé en pleine phrase, mais se tut.

-On est où à ton avis ? Questionna Harry.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

Harry se mit à marcher en direction d'une fontaine proche. Il observa les petites statuettes en forme d'anges, puis reprit sa marche, songeur.

-Où tu vas ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-Attends…

Il approcha lentement d'une boutique aux couleurs criardes, et observa la vitrine en fronçant les sourcilles. Le propriétaire ne devait apparemment pas connaître le mot « simplicité ». Surchargée de 

décoration plus grotesques les unes que les autres, les inscriptions vantaient les mérites du téléphone portable Samsung dernier cri.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Murmura Harry

-Bon, Potter, tu comptes me faire part du fond de tes profondes et affligeantes pensées, ou tu veux qu'on joue aux devinettes?

Harry ignora la remarque sarcastique du blond, et se tourna vers lui.

- Nous sommes dans un endroit moldu. Apparemment, on est resté en Angleterre, vu que les vitrines sont décorées dans un style plutôt anglophone. Déclara t-il

-Génial… Ironisa le Serpentard.

-Il faut trouver l'entrée menant au côté sorcier.

-Et tu proposes ?

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'argent ?

-Bien sûr que si ! S'indigna Draco. Ma famille est l'une des plus riches d'Angleterre Potter !

-Je parlais d'argent moldu.

-Oh… Non, pourquoi me trimballerais-je avec l'argent de cette engeance?!

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte et se mit à réfléchir. Le problème étant que lui non plus n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, autant moldu que sorcier. Ils étaient paumés, au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun 

moyen pour retourner à Poudlard. De plus, la nuit était en train de tomber, et son ventre commençait à émettre des violentes protestations.

- On peut peut-être transplaner ? Suggéra Draco.

Mais oui ! Quel idiot ! Ils n'avaient qu'à transplaner à Londres, puis il chercherait de l'aide afin de retourner à Poudlard. Les deux garçons se concentrèrent, pivotèrent sur eux même et… Ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce !

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Draco, dont la voix trahissait la panique.

- Je ne sais pas !

Harry sortit sa baguette, et lança un sort de lévitation sur une poubelle à côté de lui. Celle-ci se souleva faiblement, puis retomba dans un fracas épouvantable, déversant son contenu un peu partout. Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. C'était comme si l'air empêchait la magie de passer !

- Ben alors le balafré, s'esclaffa Draco, on ne sait même plus soulever une poubelle ? Je savais que t'étais nul, mais à ce point !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est comme si… On ne pouvait pas faire de magie ! Paniqua Harry.

Draco ricana, se moquant ouvertement de son ennemi. Il sortit sa baguette, et lança un puissant expelliarmus sur Harry. Celui ci fut repoussé brusquement, mais parvint à rester debout. Draco regarda sa baguette avec horreur, la peur se lisant clairement sur son visage habituellement si inexpressif.

-Tu vois !

-Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria Draco.

- La preuve que non…

Le cerveau d'Harry tournait à cent à l'heure. Si la magie n'existait pas sur ce monde, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de sorciers ! Or pas de sorciers signifiait pas de Londres sorcier, et pas de Londres sorcier signifiait…

-Tout ça c'est TA faute ! S'exclama hargneusement Draco.

Harry releva la tête, se rappelant soudain de la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés. Il ne répondit pas : mieux valait ne pas créer de dispute maintenant… Car ils étaient perdus. Bel et bien perdus…

-Bon, pour l'instant, il faudrait trouver un endroit pour dormir. Et puis mon ventre commence à crier famine.

Draco poussa un grognement, mais consentit à suivre sa Némésis. Ils s'approchèrent du magasin qu'Harry avait repéré tout à l'heure, et se regardèrent.

-Et comment on fait sans galleon ? Demanda Draco.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, puis sourit au Serpentard.

-On va prendre tout ce dont on a besoin, et on va le réduire. Ensuite, on jettera un sort de confusion au caissier, et on se tire ! S'exclama t-il, fier de son nouveau plan.

-Tu oublis qu'on ne peut pas faire de magie ! S'impatienta Draco.

- L'air ne permet pas à la magie de passer, vu que normalement elle n'existe pas. Mais nous, nous avons des pouvoirs magiques, et nous pouvons toujours les utiliser, sauf qu'ils sont très faibles. Tu as bien vu avec la poubelle ! Donc si on y va à fond, ça devrais le faire je pense. Expliqua t-il.

-Mais c'est voler !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le choix ? S'agaça le brun.

Draco se tut, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Ils mirent leur plan à exécution, et remplirent autant que possible leurs poches. Puis, après un sort à pleine puissance de Draco, ils s'enfuirent dans la nuit. Ils cherchèrent ensuite un endroit tranquille et s'y installèrent, déballant leur butin.

-C'est bon, on assez pour au moins une semaine ! S'exclama Draco, ravi.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi va servir un gel douche à la « fleur d'orangé pour peau délicate », Malefoy ? Ricana le Griffondor.

Le blond s'enveloppa dans ce qu'il considérait un silence plein de dignité, tandis qu'Harry était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Après s'être calmé, les yeux encore humides, il reprit la conversation.

-Tu crois qu'on va devoir dormir dehors ?

-J'en ai bien peur !

Le sourire du brun disparut aussitôt, et il regarda le sol froid sur lequel ils étaient assis. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta sur la nourriture, sous le regard amusé de Draco. Le blond se mit également à manger, avec plus de classe cependant. Repus, les deux ennemis s'installèrent chacun dans un coin, une couette volé enroulée autour de leurs épaules. La nuit était fraiche, et le vent glacé et humide traversait sans peine leurs minces couvertures. L'obscurité était angoissante et seule la lune éclairait difficilement la rue délabrée où ils avaient éluent domicile. Epuisés, ils réussirent néanmoins à s'endormir, rassurés sans se l'avouer par la présence de l'autre. Quelques heures plus tard, aux environs de minuit, Harry se réveilla, grelottant de froid. Il jeta un œil, à travers la faible lumière de la lune, vers Draco, et l'aperçut, roulé en boule à la façon d'un chat, tremblant de froid. Il ne put détacher son regard de sa Némésis et le regarda de longues minutes. Puis il s'approcha et se blottit contre lui pour les réchauffer. Il les entoura de la couette, et Draco l'entoura de ses bras. Il le regarda, surpris, et vit que le Serpentard dormait à poings fermés. Il tenta de se libérer, mais le blond le serra plus fort. Résigné, Harry s'installa confortablement et laissa son esprit divaguer. Il se demanda comment ils étaient arrivés là, et surtout comment ils allaient en sortir… Il espérait seulement qu'il existe un moyen de quitter ce monde.

Ce monde anti-magie…


	3. Chapitre II

Harry se réveilla doucement, sentant avec délice les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il s'arracha à regret de sa bouillotte () et se leva. Ses muscles engourdis protestèrent farouchement tandis qu'il s'étirait tel un chat et il prépara ensuite le petit déjeuner. Il commença à manger avec appétit, savourant le silence environnant, pendant que Draco sortait difficilement de sa torpeur. Les deux garçons n'échangèrent aucune parole, plongés dans leurs pensées. Enfin, après de longues minutes, Harry brisa le silence devenu pesant.

- Et maintenant ? Soupira t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, Potter. On pourrait essayer de rejoindre Londres ? Suggéra Draco.

Harry se mordit durement la lèvre, et le regarda, gêné. Il ne lui avait pas fait part de ses troublantes pensées de la veille, concernant la présence ou non du Londres sorcier. Cependant, bien qu'il soit d'avis qu'ils avaient peu de chance de pouvoir rentrer chez eux de cette manière, il acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- On devrait déjà s'acheter des vêtements convenables, proposa Harry. Les gens d'ici commencent à nous regarder bizarrement…

- Dis-moi Potter, quand tu dis « acheter », c'est une expression pour te donner bonne conscience ? Ironisa le blond.

Harry le regarda d'un air méprisant, et le blond se dit avec amusement qu'il commençait à déteindre un peu trop sur son ennemi. Ils se levèrent et partirent en silence en direction du cœur de la petite ville. Ils visitèrent distraitement les magasins, sous les regards soupçonneux des rares passants. Mais malgré l'agaçante manie du blond à vouloir tout critiquer, Harry se surprit à passer une agréable matinée en sa compagnie. Après avoir « acheté » des vêtements normaux, ils se rendirent à la petite mairie de la commune au doux nom d'Avallon. Malheureusement, aussi sympathique soit-elle, elle n'était à pas moins de 1700 kilomètres de Londres. Harry crut bien que Draco allait lui faire une syncope dans les bras à la nouvelle, et s'était dépêché de le sortir avant qu'il n'étrangle la malheureuse secrétaire. Une fois le blond calmé, ils étaient repartis avec le moral beaucoup plus bas qu'à l'aller.

-Ok, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait retourner à Londres… désenchanta Draco. A pieds, au bout de deux ans, on y arriverait peut-être, si on n'est pas mort avant. Ni toi, ni moi ne savons conduire, et 

jamais on arrivera à faire un impero assez puissant pour que quelqu'un nous y conduise rapidement…

Ils prirent la direction de leur refuge, tandis que Draco se lamentait sur son sort, tout en accusant lourdement le pauvre Harry. Il fut stoppé net en plein monologue à la vue de cinq moldus qui avaient envahi leur abri, et pillaient allègrement leurs affaires.

-Hé ! S'indigna Draco, Barrez vous, c'est à nous !

La bande se retourna lentement vers les deux sorciers, et celui qui semblait être leur chef haussa un sourcil sarcastique à la vue de Draco. Sa ressemblance avec un gorille était frappante, tans par ses muscles que par son air agressif. Il regarda avec dérision la taille mince et finement musclé du blond, qui ne ferait jamais le poids face au tas de muscle qui le constituait.

-Dis donc, le mioche, t'es qui pour nous adresser la parole ? Ici, c'est notre planque, alors tu dégages !

Affolé, Harry tira doucement Draco par la manche. Il connaissait ce genre de racaille qui cherchait les conflits, lesquels se finissant généralement en bain de sang. Mais Draco, blessé dans son orgueil, le repoussa.

- Ecoute, sale moldu, je ne te ferais pas l'honneur de te parler plus longtemps, alors je te le dis une dernière fois : ou tu te barres gentiment, et on en parle plus, ou je te fais la peau !

Le gorille regarda ses compères, et ils rigolèrent franchement. Il se tourna vers Draco, une lueur antipathique dans le regard.

-Vous avez entendus ça, les gars ? La blondinette veut faire sa loi !

Ils s'éclaffèrent tandis que Draco les regardait, méprisant. Un deuxième, qui ressemblait fort à Goyle, l'apostropha méchamment :



-Ouais, t'as vu ça, John il croit qu'il peut se mesurer à nous ! T'as vu ta taille p'tite pute ?

Draco frémit sous l'insulte, mais ne bougea pas. Harry recula, paniqué, tout en essayant de résonner son ennemi. Le chef se rapprocha dangereusement du blond, pendant qu'Harry poussait un faible gémissement de désespoir. Draco le fixa dans les yeux avec arrogance, montrant clairement son irrespect.

-Alors, p'tite salope, on a envie de jouer les maso ? C'est cool, on aime bien ça nous, les maso, avec mes potes…

Draco recula d'un pas, prenant soudain conscience de toute la portée de cette déclaration. Mais il était trop tard. Avant que le blond n'ait le temps de réagir, le gorille l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta violemment à terre, tandis que deux autres immobilisaient Harry. Celui-ci se débâtit de toutes ses forces, mais l'un de ses agresseurs lui tordit rudement le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à l'attaque des trois autres. Ceux-ci se jetèrent sur Draco, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre face à la rage qui semblait les habiter. John le frappa au visage avec une violence phénoménale, tandis que les deux autres le rouaient de coups de pieds, lui brisant plusieurs côtes. Draco réussit à se traîner jusque contre le mur, s'appuyant sur ses bras tremblants, des larmes de douleur et de rage roulant sur ses joues maculées de sang. Chancelant, il sortit prestement sa baguette, et en menaça ses attaquants. Une lueur de haine brillait dans son regard tandis qu'il essayait d'ignorer la vive douleur que provoquait chacune de ses respirations. John marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue de la baguette, l'air mi agacé, mi surpris.

-Et tu veux faire quoi avec ce morceau de bois ? Me taper dessus ? Ironisa t-il.

Les quatre autres ricanèrent, se moquant allègrement du blond. Celui-ci se concentra et lança désespérément le sort Stupefix sur son assaillant. Mais rien ne sortit et John éclata d'un rire gras et malfaisant.

Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent sur les joues du blond, tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était totalement à la merci de cette bande de moldu. Pourtant, il refusa de baisser les yeux, car un Malefoy n'admet jamais sa défaite.

John, agacé, balaya la baguette d'un geste de la main, et abattit brutalement son poing dans la mâchoire de Draco. Le blond s'écrasa contre le mur, sous les yeux épouvantés d'Harry. Un sourire grossier anima les traits du gorille, et il lui donna un violent coup dans les parties génitales. Draco hurla de douleur, pendant qu'Harry se débattait avec fureur contre ses propres adversaires, distribuant avec hargne coups de pieds et coups de poings, il pouvait encore voir la scène atroce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux horrifiés.



John sortit un couteau de sa poche, et Harry pensa qu'il en était fini de sa Némésis. Mais le moldu se contenta de s'agenouiller devant le blond, posant le couteau sous sa gorge. Il se pencha à son oreille, et lui chuchota des paroles que le brun ne put entendre. Draco cria hargneusement son désaccord, et le gorille sourit machiavéliquement.

Il enleva le couteau du cou de Draco, d'où suintaient quelques gouttes de sang, et le passa avec une lenteur toute calculée sur la joue droite du sorcier, qui hurla de douleur, tandis que le liquide écarlate jaillissait abondamment. John sourit et murmura à nouveau sa demande, mais Draco refusa encore. Le couteau coupa alors la seconde joue du Serpentard, bien plus profondément, sous les hurlements de souffrance du blond. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues du Survivant, que l'impossibilité d'agir rendait fou. Lorsque John reformula sa question à l'oreille de Draco, celui-ci acquiesça faiblement, des sanglots secouant son corps endolori.

Le moldu afficha un sourire satisfait, et donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre de Draco, qui se tordit de douleur, la respiration coupée. John se releva et commença à déboutonner son jean. Harry se mit alors à hurler, comprenant trop bien la scène qui allait inévitablement suivre. Il se débattit avec la force du désespoir, mettant à mal ses deux adversaires, qui durent appeler un troisième pour les aider. Celui-ci bloqua Harry, qui se retrouva totalement immobilisé.

John ricana cruellement et sortit son sexe dressé, le présentant à Draco. Le blond lança un regard suppliant, désespéré à Harry en secouant la tête, des larmes de détresse coulant librement sur ses joues meurtries. Harry pleura, cria, implora le moldu d'arrêter, mais le bourreau continuait impitoyablement d'approcher son désir malsain du visage de Draco.

Harry ne supportait plus de voir la souffrance hanter les yeux du Serpentard, ni de voir son beau visage mutilé maculé de sang. Il ne supportait plus la vision de Draco humilié et gravement blessé, dont le visage se rapprochait dangereusement de la verge tendue du moldu. Il ne supportait plus de voir ces magnifiques pupilles couleur argent, noyée de larmes, se poser sur lui en une supplique muette.

-Harry... Implora le blond

Alors, brusquement, sa magie explosa. Elle sortie violemment de son corps, expulsant hargneusement les trois moldus qui le retenaient. Harry s'éleva dans les airs, entourés de sa bulle d'un blanc immaculé, agressant les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient devenus totalement noir, meurtrier. Il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange rempli de Haine, un ange maléfique. John s'arrêta, l'amusement ayant laissé la place à la panique et à la stupéfaction sur son visage primitif. Il repoussa rudement Draco, qui s'étala comme un tas de chiffon au sol. La rage d'Harry était devenu incontrôlable, puissante, dangereuse.

L'air ondulait intensément, comme de la fumée, tant sa force magique était palpable. John brailla d'effroi et voulut s'enfuir, mais Harry activa toute sa magie, et le monde éclata. La déflagration qui suivit toucha tout le pays, créant des tornades gigantesques, ravageant les bâtiments et détruisant 

tous sur son passage. Tous les villages et villes à moins de trente kilomètres furent réduits à l'état de ruine.

Les cinq moldus hurlèrent et furent anéantis par la haine destructrice d'Harry. Seul Draco fut épargné par ce carnage. Puis, tout cessa brusquement. La magie déserta le corps d'Harry, et il retomba durement à terre, vide. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient, et se traîna vers le corps inerte de Draco, entouré d'une mare de sang. Un terrible instant, il crut que c'était trop tard, mais il vit la poitrine de sa Némésis se soulever faiblement. Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement, et le prit dans ses bras. Il le retourna délicatement sur le dos et invoqua ses dernières forces. Une lumière argentée jaillit de ses mains tendues, et recouvra entièrement le corps immobile du blond. Puis, le rayon faiblit et s'éteignit complètement, tandis que le Survivant s'écroulait sur le torse de Draco, sombrant dans le néant.

petite dédicasse à mes super potesse d' Avallon (et oui, je sais , ce n'est pas une ville anglaise, mais bon... tant pis! )


End file.
